


After Me, The Flood (Fanmix)

by keatsinqueue (crediniaeth)



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Fanart, Fanmix, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-22
Updated: 2015-08-22
Packaged: 2018-04-16 16:44:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4632606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crediniaeth/pseuds/keatsinqueue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My art contribution for Kingsman Bang 2015 as a member of Team #16 - The Backup Plan by DivineProjectZero</p>
            </blockquote>





	After Me, The Flood (Fanmix)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DivineProjectZero](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DivineProjectZero/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Backup Plan](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4629120) by [DivineProjectZero](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DivineProjectZero/pseuds/DivineProjectZero). 



> My first contribution for Round One of Kingsman Bang! So many thanks to Jenny for letting me play in this sandbox. Roxy is so important and I'm glad I was able to give a small bit of musicality to her story.

 

\---

 

  


__  
Disc One:

01\. The Gift Of Mortality - James Horner  
02\. Apres Moi - Regina Spektor  
03\. Smile (Pictures Or It Didn't Happen) - Amanda Palmer & the Grand Theft Orchestra  
04\. She's Leaving Home - The Beatles  
05\. La Femme D'Argent - Air  
06\. Minstrel Boy - Joe Strummer & the Mescaleros  
07: Theme From Andrex - Shawn Lee's Ping Pong Orchestra  
08\. Metamorphosis One - Phillip Glass  
09\. The Son of Flynn - Daft Punk  
10\. Magical Mystery Tour - The Beatles  
11\. Kiss With A Fist - Florence + The Machine  
12\. Better Days - Raya Yarbrough  
13\. Red Hair Is Better - Michael Giacchino  
14\. You'll Never Walk Alone - Gerry & the Pacemakers  
15\. The Living Sculptures of Pemberley - Dario Marianelli  
16\. Starbuck Takes On All Eight - Bear McCreary  
17\. Have A Little Faith In Me - Joe Cocker  
18\. Need You Tonight - Liv Tyler  
19\. My Hands Are Shaking - Sondre Lerche  
20\. Familiar Ground - The Cinematic Orchestra

__  
Disc Two:

21\. Yen On A Carousel - David Holmes  
22\. Labor of Love - Michael Giacchino  
23\. You're My Best Friend - Queen  
24\. Feel The Love feat. John Newman - Rudimental  
25\. Honor (for Oboe and Strings) - Geoff Zanelly & Blake Neely  
26\. Invincible - Muse  
27\. George's Waltz 2 - Shigeru Umebayashi  
28\. Kids With Guns - Gorillaz  
29\. X-Training - Henry Jackman  
30\. The End Of An Aston Martin - David Arnold  
31\. Head To Heart Conversation - Michael Giacchino  
32\. Palladio 1 - Karl Jenkins  
33\. Baby Mine - Alison Krauss & Union Station  
34\. Opus 36 - Dustin O'Halloran  
35\. Fistful Of Silence - The Glitch Mob  
36\. Travel To Edinburgh - Tom Tykwer, Johnny Klimek & Reinhold Heil  
37\. Titanium feat. Sia - David Guetta  
38\. I'll Always Go Back To That Church - Gabriel Yared  
39\. Arrival of the Queen of Sheba - George Fredrich Handel  
40\. Girls Just Want To Have Fun - Cyndi Lauper  
41\. Life In Technicolor - Coldplay  
42\. Winters On Subway - Michael Kamen  
43\. Feeling Good - Muse  
44\. Bethesda Fountain - Thomas Newman  
45\. God Is A DJ - Pink  
46\. We Are Not Alone - Carla DeVito

 

[ALL FILES, .ZIP FILES, MEDIAFIRE FOLDER LINK](https://www.mediafire.com/folder/h4t60qqec0cp0/flood)

If streaming is more your style, please listen to this mix via 8Tracks [HERE](http://8tracks.com/mixes/6828541).

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr](http://keatsinqueue.tumblr.com)   
>  [livejournal mix archive](http://zellersee.livejournal.com)   
>  [writing pseud on AO3](http://archiveofourown.org/users/crediniaeth)


End file.
